A Juicy Adventure
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- *'CF Team has changed the recipe and Motley food from Agaric Mushrooms to FROGS! So please take note of that. Info= New Tips! *Have 8 Pigflies ready to sell for Quest: A Juicy Adventure 4/7 *Full Tips in 7 Languages here » » Charm Farm News *Once the quest begins, check back often for updated information and tips Quest: A Juicy Adventure *'Begins:' Thursday, May 24th • 5 am EDT / 11 am CEST *'Ends:' Friday, June 1st @ Reset • 5 pm EDT / 11 pm CEST 2 Quest Lines *A Juicy Adventure 1 - 7 *Winged Flock • 1 Task • Begins upon completion of Quest: A Juicy Adventure 5/7 *Winged Flock Reward = 1 Motley Nest + 1 Motley Crops *'Lemon Bush:' Random drop when you collect your own Shacks & Cozy Shack • Harvest gives Lemons *'Orange Bush:' Random drop when enchanting anything on your land, including Shmoos • Harvest gives Oranges *'Lime Bush:' Crafted in the Wonder Workshop • Harvest gives Limes **Recipe = (4) Lemons + (2) FROGS (changed from mushrooms) + (2) Magic Dust gives (1) Lime Bush *All Bushes have a 10 min grow timer Items *'Lemon:' Harvest Lemon Bush *'Lime:' Harvest Lime Bush *'Orange:' Harvest Orange Bush *'Citrus Mix:' Crafted in the Wonder Workshop **Open a stack of (5) to receive 5 different items including: Spring Enchantment, Frogs, Packages, Boxes and a chance at one of the Butterfly Collection pieces *'Butterfly Collection:' Can be found randomly from opening a stack of Citrus Mix **5 Butterflies: Colorful, Forest, Tropical, Beautiful and Meadow Butterfly **Trade in a complete set of Butterflies to receive the new "Motley" animal. Trade = 10 Magic Dust Animal *'Motley:' Trade in the Butterfly Collection to receive **Eats 50 Mana + 1 FROG every 18 minutes • Adult @ Level 10 Summary *You will need a lot of FROGS & Magic Dust. If you are low on these items, use up what you have and send a request out just before reset and again after reset, so you can get the item returned by neighbors over a 2 day period. If you do not accept any of the gifts you can request items multiple days. *You will need to sell some of the Motleys you receive for the Butterfly Collection trade in but do not fret! You will definitely end the quest with 1 Motley to sit in your new Motley Nest. *The Motley can be put in any Animal Pen *However, the Motley Nest is very special and will only hold Motleys *All drops stop when you complete the last task so do not complete the last quest you have open if you want to farm more Motleys |-|Quest: A Juicy Adventure= Juicy1.PNG Juicy2.PNG Juicy3.PNG Juicy4.PNG Juicy5.PNG Juicy6.PNG Juicy7.PNG A Juicy Adventure 1/7 *Craft (3) Spells in the Tower of Magic • Enchanting does not count *Find (7) Lemon Bushes when collecting income from your Shacks *FInd (3) Orange Bushes by casting spells on anything (including Shmoos) A Juicy Adventure 2/7 *Harvest (6) Orange Bush crops *Harvest (15) Lemon Bush crops *Pick (10) Mushrooms from your land A Juicy Adventure 3/7 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (2) Lime Bushes in your WW *Harvest (5) Lime Bush crops A Juicy Adventure 4/7 *Craft (4) Citrus Mix in the WW *Open (10) Citrus Mix (Find them in inventory with packages / boxes) *Sell (8) adult Pigflies A Juicy Adventure 5/7 *Complete the Bombastic Butterflies Collection and trade it in for a Motley • Costs 10 Magic Dust to trade *Feed your Motleys (3) times • Eats 50 Mana + 1 FROG every 18 minutes • Adult @ Level 10 *Sell (1) Adult Motley :: NOTE: Completion of 5/7 will trigger 6/7 & Quest: Winged Flock (see tab above) A Juicy Adventure 6/7 *Craft (15) Citrus Mix in the WW *Dig up (20) Weeds on your land *Sell (2) Adult Motleys A Juicy Adventure 7/7 *Harvest (50) Lemon, Limes and / or Oranges on your land *Clear (25) ground spawn from your Neighbors *Sell (2) Adult Motleys |-|Quest: Winged Flock= ---- Winged Flock *Sell (10) adult Motleys **Reward = Motley Nest + 1 Motley to sit in the pretty Nest |-|Recipes= LimeBushR1.jpg CitrusMixR1.jpg Category:Timed Event Quests